1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching apparatus including a displaceable disconnecting device and an auxiliary circuit. More particularly, the invention relates to a low-voltage power switch, having a stationary part, a moving housing body attached to the stationary part and an additional device with an electrical auxiliary circuit which is supplied with electrical power from the stationary part.
2. Discussion of Background
Such a switching apparatus is preferably a low-voltage power switch having rated currents between 100 A and several kA. The switching apparatus is normally arranged in a switch cabinet and can assume a disconnected position or a connected position. The connected position and disconnected position in this case mean a position of the switching apparatus in which a housing body, which includes the power contacts of the switching apparatus, is DC connected or is disconnected, respectively, from contact pieces for the electrical power supply and for the electrical power distribution. These contact pieces are located in a stationary part of the switching apparatus, said part being mounted in a switch cabinet.
Additional devices, such as auxiliary signalling contacts, overcurrent and/or overvoltage protection devices, and/or control devices which have auxiliary circuits and must be wired to electrical power supply circuits of the switch cabinet are mounted in the switching apparatus. The wires which are required for this purpose are normally guided on a side surface of the preferably box-shaped switch housing and thus form a wire harness which must be connected to a plug socket, which is provided in the switch cabinet, during disconnection or connection of the switching apparatus. However, in this case it is necessary to release the connection of the cables manually during disconnection or connection. Such a wire harness represents an obstruction for a fitter during installation or servicing of the switch cabinet since, while carrying out a specific sequence of operations, he must always be careful that the wires which become free are not torn off or damaged. Furthermore, there is additional risk of the auxiliary circuits possibly being live.